NaLu Dictionary
by Faneda
Summary: Apartment, kb. flat, apartemen Apartemen Lucy selalu menjadi tempat kedua untuk pulang bagi Natsu setelah Fairy Tail Guild./NaLu/Kumpulan drabble


**Disclaimer**: **F**airy **T**ail © **H**iro **M**ashima, **T**he **L**over's **D**ictionary © **D**avid **L**evithan, this **f**ic © **F**aneda.

**Warning**: **S**emi-**C**ANON, **m**ulti**c**hap, **d**rabbles, (**m**aybe) **OoC**, **a**lur **l**ompat-**l**ompat, **s**emi-**f**lufy **t**heme, **t**ypo(s).

**.**

**.**

**Saya hanya meminjam format yang dipakai David Levithan di novelnya Ide cerita murni dari saya.**

**.**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**A**

**Ability**, kb. bakat, kemampuan

"_Karyuu no hokou!"_

Lucy akui kemampuan bertarung Natsu sangat hebat. Pertama kali melihatnya saja ia langsung terpukau.

.

**Abnormal**, ks. abnormal, aneh

Pertama kali melihat Natsu Dragneel memakan apinya sendiri, Lucy Heartfilia langsung _sweatdrop_. "Ahya, ini kan dunia sihir, pasti ada yang lebih aneh dari memakan api."

Dan di suatu tempat pemuda bernama Gajeel ayng sedang memakan besi yang juga merupakan salah satu anggota Phantom Lord bersin dengan tidak elit.

.

**Accidental**, ks. kebetulan

Suatu kebetulan Lucy bertemu dengan Natsu. Jika tidak, ia akan terperangkap oleh sihir milik Bora.

.

**Act**, kb. perbuatan, tindakan

Meskipun terlihat bodoh dan selalu cengar-cengir, jika Natsu sudah serius ia akan langsung menghajar siapapun yang menyakiti _nakama_-nya yang ia sayangi—_especially, Lucy_.

.

**Actual**, ks. sebenarnya

Lucy tak tahu, setiap malam Natsu menghampirinya lewat jendela bukan karena ia ini mesum atau apa—itu asumsi Lucy.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah tidur atau belum." Gumam Natsu. Lucy yang berpura-pura telah tidur memerah pipinya. Untung saja waktu itu ia (pura-pura) tidur dengan menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantal.

.

**Adhere**, kki. melekat, menempel

Entah sejak kapan Natsu dan Lucy selalu bersama—bagaikan perangko dan amplop.

.

**Adorable**, ks. manis

Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Natsu, Lucy selalu tampak manis di matanya.

.

**Adventure**, kb. petualangan

Lucy lebih senang mengambil misi dengan _team-_nya—terutama dengan Natsu dan Happy—karena petualangan yang mereka lalui akan lebih seru jika bersama-sama.

.

**Anchovy**, kb. ikan kecil (sm haring)

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tiap kali Natsu menertawai dirinya yang selalu mendapat ikan kecil saat mereka pergi memancing bersama.

.

**Announcement**, kb. pengumuman

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Natsu berdiri di atas meja bar. Dengan suara lantang, ia dengan bangga (dan hebohnya) mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi Lucy Heartfilia akan menjadi Lucy Dragneel. Sontak saja semua heboh. Lucy memerah bak kepiting rebus.

.

**Apartment**, kb. flat, apartemen

Apartemen Lucy merupakan tempat kedua untuk pulang bagi Natsu setelah Fairy Tail Guild.

.

**Appreciate**, kkt. menghargai

Lucy mengerjapkan manik coklat karamelnya. Ia menatap sangsi pada sesuatu-yang-disebut-makanan oleh Natsu. Melihat bentuknya yang acak-acakan, rasanya sesuatu itu kurang cocok untuk disebut kue tart.

Namun, saat melihat beberapa perban menghiasi wajah, lengan, dan jari Natsu, Lucy tak tega hati untuk menolah kue tart buatan Natsu. Segera saja ia makan kue ulang tahun yang khusus dibuatkan Natsu untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Natsu."

"Sama-sama, Luce."

.

**Argue**, kkt. memperdebatkan, menentang, membantah

Kadang kala Natsu dan Lucy berargumen mulai dari hal kecil sampai besar, tapi bukankah itu yang membuat hubungan sepasang insan itu tak hambar...

.

**Assert**, kki. menyatakan, menegaskan

Pernah suatu malam Lucy diganggu oleh seorang pria hidung belang saat akan pulang ke apartemennya. Beruntung Natsu berada tak jauh darinya sehingga ia langsung menyelamat Lucy.

"Dia. Milikku. Jangan. Ganggu. Dia!"

Dengan penuh penekanan, Natsu menegaskan. Lucy bersyukur pria itu segera pergi—jadi Natsu tak perlu menghancurkan beberapa rumah warga dengan apinya.

.

**Awaken**, kkt. membangunkan, membangkitkan

Kadang saat Natsu tertidur pulas, dan susah untuk dibangunkan maka Lucy akan mengecup sekilas pipi dan bibirnya. Dan terbukti, Natsu langsung terbangun.

"Ohayou, Luce."

.

**Awhile**, kk. sebentar

Lucy menggigit bibir cemas. Suaminya _aka _Natsu tak kunjung kembali dari misi solonya—tanpa Happy. Padahal Natsu berkata akan kembali menemui mereka—Lucy dan calon bayi di perutnya—dalam tiga hari. Namun sudah memasuki hari ketujuh, Natsu tak kunjung kembali.

.

**Awkward**, ks. canggung, kikuk, kaku

Keduanya mengerjap. Masih bertahan dengan posisi yang dapat membuat orang lain yang melihatnya salah paham. Lucy lalu mendorong dada Natsu. Ia lalu bangkit. Keduanya masih terdiam. Hanya gerakan-gerakan canggung—seperti menggaruk tengkuk—yang terlihat.

Ya, Lucy baru saja kepeleset dan tak sengaja menarik syal Natsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc **

**.**

**Jika ada fic NaLu yang juga memakai format seperti ini, tolong beritahu saya. Dan, umm, Konnichiwa, minna. Fanfic pertama di fandom Fairy Tail, nih, yoroshiku :D**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**Thanks**


End file.
